


Loose Ends

by POPLOCKANDROPDEAD



Series: leo writes dbh fics and cries [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor failed to save Emma and got shot :(, Connor feels bad, Daniel has PTSD, Daniel's a sensitive baby who needs smooches, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I SWEAR ITS NOT SMUT IM JUST BAD AT WRITING SUMMARIES, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPLOCKANDROPDEAD/pseuds/POPLOCKANDROPDEAD
Summary: Connor needs to find Jericho, but he has different matters to tend to.





	Loose Ends

Connor  _needed_ to find Jericho, by all means necessary. 

He stood in front of the mangled PL600, blue blood still running down the blondes face from a variety of vibrantly colored wounds. Connor couldn't help but feel slight discomfort at the sight. He pulls the piece of technology from the back of Daniel's neck, replacing it with a functioning part. The android's neck snaps up, letting out an artificial gasp. Thirium stained eyes darted around before focusing on the other male. "Connor..!" was all Daniel could muster, his voice shaky. "Connor, I- I'm sorry, I'm sorry I shot you, I didn't mean to deactivate you, I just.." he trails off, his gaze falling to the ground. Connor almost felt... Sympathetic. Just by looking at the trembling android he could tell that Daniel felt regret for his actions on the rooftop. "Daniel, it's okay. I know you were probably overwhelmed." Connor says in his usual calm tone, placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder causing him to tense up a bit. "I need to find Jericho. Do you know where it is?" he asks. Daniel hesitates before shaking his head. "I.. I don't, I'm sorry." Daniel replies quietly, bowing his head a bit.

Connor should have deactivated him at this point since he didn't have any useful information, but for some reason, it felt like it would be wrong to do so. Daniel was a mess, to say the least, his pale skin splattered with partially evaporated blue blood, his clothes in a similar condition. He was even missing an arm. What really caught Connor off guard though, was the fact that it seemed like Daniel was crying, tears mixing with the blue liquid on his face. Connor reached up, using his thumb to wipe away some of the tears, causing Daniel to flinch a bit.

"It's going to be okay, Daniel." Connor says, his voice much softer. This really confused the blonde. "W...Why are you... Being so nice?... I  _killed_ my family, I-I even tried to kill you!" He stutters out, his voice cracking. "I understand how you felt. You were going to be replaced, and you acted irrationally out of anger, and fear." Connor felt terrible for trying to justify the android's actions, but seeing how this was affecting him made Connor feel guilty. Daniel couldn't help but lean into Connor's touch a bit, finding his presence oddly comforting. "I still don't understand... But... Thank you." he says quietly. Connor felt the slightest smile form on his face, before realizing how much time in the room he had left. "Daniel, I must deactivate you for now," Connor said, causing Daniel's face to fall. "but I promise I'll get you out of here. You can be repaired and get the second chance you deserve."

"I..I'll see you again, right?" Daniel asked hopefully. Connor nods. "Definitely. I promise you that." 

**Author's Note:**

> HI SO THIS IS THE FIRST FANFIC I ACTUALLY PUT EFFORT INTO??? TBH CONNOR X DANIEL MAKES ME SOFT I HAD TO WRITE THIS.... I MIGHT WRITE MORE LATER BUT IM LEAVING THIS STANDALONE FOR NOW


End file.
